A Perfect Christmas
by mybrowneyes
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger spend a perfect Christmas together their way.
1. Chapter 1

_These are JE's characters and she gets the money. This is how I would want them to be. This is short. Only one additional chapter on christmas Day. Lee Anne_

_**A Perfect Christmas**_

The seventh floor apartment was dark only for the lights twinkling on the Christmas tree. Stephanie worked for days after Thanksgiving decorating the rooms, even the bathroom with Christmas towels awaiting Ranger's return. She moved things around until to her it was perfect. There was a satiny midnight blue comforter on the bed with snowflakes embroidered on the pillows. The tall tree with the perfect sweeping boughs sparkled with the white lights making the silver and iridescent ornaments shimmer in their glow. He promised to be home by Christmas Eve when he left over four months ago. It was here and he wasn't. The night before Christmas was waning and she was alone in Ranger's apartment.

Stephanie had dinner at her parent's house before Christmas Eve service. All through mass she kept wishing upon the gold star atop St. Joseph's tree by the altar hoping when she returned to Haywood the man in black would be waiting for her like he never left when the government called. The apartment was still as empty as everyday she walked in from the 5th floor or came back from shopping with Mary Lou or Lula. Only Rex greeted her on the night before Christmas.

The few presents under the branches were tied with silver ribbons to match the Christmas tree. The stockings hung on the fireplace were waiting to be emptied. It was an almost perfect Christmas scene right out of a magazine, but one Cuban Bad Ass was missing.

She tried not to worry but it grew with each passing tick of the mantle clock. "Ranger, if you can't make it home, please be safe for Christmas. I know you promised me, but I want you to be warm and safe somewhere if you can't be here with me for Christmas," Stephanie whispered sitting by the tree on the floor. She made no attempt to wipe away the lonely tears slipping down her cheeks. She just sat there wishing upon the silver star on their Christmas tree which Ranger may not see for the holiday. Closing her eyes, she saw his handsome face staring back at her. The air in the livingroom took on a faint hint of Bvlgari as her mind dreamed and seemed to crackle like the fireplace. The tickle ran across her neck just like it did when Ranger was near. She couldn't help herself, her head turned thinking there would be no one...

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Standing there at the edge of the entry, Ranger silently watched Stephanie sitting on the floor by the glittering Christmas tree. The apartment that was once his and now 'theirs' shimmered around his Babe. He read the names on the stockings above the orange and yellow flames resting his eyes on one, 'Aiden'. There was one with his name, her, and Rex, but the last one he didn't recognize. He heard her voice. "Ranger, if you can't make it home, please be safe for Christmas. I know you promised me, but I want you to be warm and safe somewhere if you can't be here with me for Christmas." Her curls shook as she spoke and he heard the tears in her voice. She was wrapped in a fluffy robe sitting there so perfect by the silver and white Christmas tree unaware at the moment he was watching her. As if the scene was in slow motion, Stephanie's head and curls turned slowly to see behind her. Ranger had moved out of the shadows watching Stephanie. Her blue eyes didn't see him at first, the recognition widened them.

"Ranger!"

Running to him, the robe billowed behind just as a cape with the motion. He observed the roundness her stomach had taken on while he was away showing through the long blue nightgown Stephanie wore.

Her fingertips touched his face. "You made it home for Christmas!" Stephanie cried burying her wet face in his neck holding on like she would never let go again.

"I promised I would. I never imagined the Christmas present waiting for me," he whispered back touching the baby growing inside his Babe. His lips touched down on Stephanie's wet ones stopping her cries.

Moments passed in their welcoming and both gazed into each other's eyes when they parted.

Eventually, realization dawned and his dark eyes went to the fireplace. They came back to Stephanie's beautiful face and looked down.

"It's a boy. I liked the name Aiden from the moment I read it in the baby book. We can choose another."

A mocha latte finger hushed her words. "Hello, Aiden Manoso. Your Daddy made it home for Christmas," he said directing his voice to the swell he was gently rubbing.

Stephanie watched the surprise and wonder fill the dark chocolate eyes as she felt movement from within as Ranger touched their child. He felt it too.

"He knows I'm home," he said proudly gazing in her beautiful face. "Babe, it's a Winter Wonderland in here," Ranger continued taking in all the hard work Stephanie did around the apartment. He noticed white snowflakes dangling over the breakfast bar and a lighted ivory wreath hanging in the dining room window.

"I wanted everything to be perfect for when you came home. Maybe I went a little overboard."

"No," he told her shaking his head, "it's our Winter Wonderland."

Concern came over Stephanie's features noticing the lines at the corners of those beautiful chocolate eyes. "You look worn out, Ranger. Let's go to bed. Everything will be here tomorrow."

He locked their fingers together walking into the bedroom agreeing with his Babe. Coming out of his quick shower, Ranger chuckled at the dancing snowman smiling on the towel hanging from the wall as he dried himself off with a plain white one. Tucking the covers around them after he slipped into bed next to a contented sleeping Stephanie, Ranger wrapped an arm around her pulling her and their unborn child under his protective hand closer. It was going to be a perfect Christmas he thought closing his weary eyes. When Stephanie awoke, a diamond would be on her left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merry Christmas! I had hoped to have this finished sooner, but a friend of mine is in the hospital. She had a stroke and my thoughts have been with her. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Lee Anne_

_**A Perfect Christmas**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Chuckling to himself, Ranger scooped the coffee into the basket of the coffee maker. He was glad Stephanie was drinking decaffeinated but could only imagine the hand gestures she made when she realized there needed to be a switch. He personally didn't like decaffeinated coffee preferring green tea. For Stephanie and Aiden, he would drink it with her.

Looking up, Stephanie was standing by the dining room table. Her curls were wild from sleep and the roundness in her stomach outlined by the satiny nightgown. Ranger also saw tears sliding down her cheeks. The diamond ring he placed on her left hand was shaking. "I thought last night might be a dream and you weren't back," she whispered watching her Bad Ass coming to her.

"No dream, Babe," Ranger whispered back cupping her face in his hands. "I'm here." Slowly he kneeled down kissing the fingers on her left hand. "Stephanie Plum, will you marry me?"

Her blue eyes were teary focused on the sparkling diamond on her finger. She was worried when she woke up that she dreamed Ranger came home last night because his side of the bed was empty, she never noticed it. All she could do was nod her untamed curls crying in her relief they would spend Christmas together as he promised.

"Babe," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"You know how to make a girl cry!"

'I take that as a 'Yes'."

"Yes," she said quietly when her tears slowed and she had a voice.

The lips that had been away for a few months found the ones he had been longing to kiss again. "Good." He was swinging them around slowly in their perfect Winter Wonderland.

Sniffing the coffee aroma in the air, Stephanie asked, "Is that the pregnancy blend?"

"Yes," he told her watching her brows knit slightly at the resignation it was decaffeinated coffee. "I want you and Aiden to be healthy." The large, callused hands were gently rubbing their growing son. "There are presents to open."

"Well, for presents."

Ranger chuckled along his path to the kitchen for mugs of coffee. "That was his Babe."

Returning with two Santa mugs steaming, he sat down on the carpet next to Stephanie in front of the glittering Christmas tree. He had started a fire in the fireplace when he awoke so it would be glowing when Stephanie came out to go with their picture perfect Christmas card apartment. He had added a few wrapped packages under the tree with 'Babe' written on them.

"One, Two, Three! Open Presents!" Stephanie squealed opening one with her name on it.

Folding back silver tissue paper, a black satin pajama set with 'Babe' embroidered on the robe was her first gift. "I love it!" Stephanie giggled pointing to a package for Ranger to open.

He picked up the one she indicated with a raised eyebrow. In it was a matching black satin lounge set with "Ranger' embroidered on the robe. "Great minds think alike, Babe."

The sapphire and diamond watch she received went perfectly with the dark navy nightgown she was wearing.

The Cuban Bad Ass picked up a larger and heavier box with his name on it. Carefully unwrapping it and removing the box lid was a black vest. He knew exactly what it was. There were pockets on the inside to conceal his weapons. It was also quilted for extra warmth.

"I don't want you to be cold," Stephanie explained.

Tooled into the front were his initials 'RCM'. The back surprised him totally. It was his Army Ranger's patch with the words 'RANGERS LEAD THE WAY' carved into the black leather. He was without words rubbing his fingers over the image.

"Tank showed me your Rangers' patch so the leather maker could get it right. I'm so proud of your dedication to our country, Ranger. I love you for it."

"I love you, Babe. This is special," he said putting it over the T-shirt he had on. "Thank you."

He kissed Stephanie gently. "I have one for you." From behind his back, Ranger produced folded white papers tied with a red ribbon and handed them to Stephanie.

Untying the ribbon, she unfolded the papers reading the words. "You don't have to 'go in the wind ' anymore!" She threw her arms around Ranger's neck knocking him back onto the carpet kissing him repeatedly.

"No," he said laughing with Stephanie on top of him. "Promise me, Babe, when I need to travel to the other offices, you and Aiden come with me. I don't want us separated ever."

She studied him for a moment. "I hope he'll travel well."

"Good. I'll have cribs ready at each office."

"Silly Man." Stephanie sat up so Ranger could get up from the carpeting. "I have one more for you." Reaching under the tree for the last wrapped small present. It was square and a small box.

Ranger read the tag "To: Daddy. From: Aiden."

He looked questioning at Stephanie before opening it. Inside where black and white photographs.

"Those are my ultrasound pictures from last week. It's when I found out we were having a boy."

"Babe." He was upset he missed it, but the images of his son in his hands left him in awe.

"Daddy considers you right up there with the invention of sliced bread. You helped give him a grandson," Stephanie giggled. Her father was still riding on 'Cloud 9'. "This is his Cuban plumbing," she pointed to one of the pictures.

The Cuban Sex god looked up with passion in his eyes. "I'll show you later while you're in a pregnant state."

The last thing in the box was a computer disk. "You can actually watch it, too," Stephanie explained slipping the disk in Ranger's lap top.

They watched the ultrasound twice before Stephanie's Christmas stomach growled. He shut down the computer. There were tears in his eyes from watching the tiny son growing within his Babe. "I don't know what to say, Babe, but 'Thank You' for the life we have and the one we will have. I love you so much."

"I could love only you, Ranger."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After omelets that Ranger made for Christmas breakfast with fresh squeezed orange juice on white plates complete with silver snowflakes, there was a very long steamy holiday shower where he discovered the pregnancy changes in Stephanie's body and lovingly adored. The remainder of Christmas morning was spent on the sofa in their new pajamas watching 'The Miracle on 34th Street' and the football pre-game show. It was a perfect Christmas morning.

"Babe, what are we doing for Christmas dinner?"

Looking at Ranger she wanted to gauge his reaction. "We could go to my sister Valerie's house for dinner with my parents and Albert s."

His blank face was in place when he responded "OK."

"Or, Ella left us with ham, a hash brown casserole, broccoli to steam, fruit salad, and Christmas cookies."

That got a 200 watt smile. "Sounds perfect, Babe."

Stephanie had to giggle, she had a tray of cheese, crackers, apple slices, and cookies on the coffee table, but all Ranger snacked on was the Christmas cookies.

"Babe, it's Christmas."

The perfect Christmas quiet was broken when Ranger's cell phone rang. Displeasure was evident on his features. "Yo. Merry Christmas, Momma. No, I returned late last night so I won't be there for dinner. No, I'm not alone. Stephanie is with me." There was no response on the other end when Ranger gave his mother that piece of information. "Momma, are you there?"

"AH! YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Shouts were in his ear. Adoria Manoso finally had the confirmation she suspected for a long time. Her youngest son never remained in one place very long, he drifted, but for some reason he stayed in Trenton. "I KNEW IT!"

Blue eyes were watching the man next to her as Ranger kissed Stephanie's left hand. He touched the speaker. "Actually, Momma, Stephanie is my fiancee."

"AH! YOU"RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Ranger and Stephanie listened to shouts of elation and joy. There also sounded like stomping.

"Momma, what are you doing?" He wasn't sure what was going on in Newark.

"The happy dance of all Cuban dances, Carlos. You're getting MARRIED! MARRIED! Ernesto, your son is getting married!"

Ranger and Stephanie were laughing at his happy mother.

OK, her son was going to make his mother's Christmas. Maybe. "Momma, I have something else to tell you. Stephanie and I are having a son. We're pregnant!"

"AH! MARRIED AND A BABY! A Cuban mother's dream come true! Is Stephanie there with you?"

He waved his hand to encourage Stephanie to say something. They could still hear shuffling of feet. His mother was still dancing around.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Manoso," she said apprehensively.

"Feliz Navidad, Stephanie. Call me Momma! Welcome to the family!"

She didn't know what to expect from Ranger's family. It took Ellen Plum wearing out two irons before she accepted Stephanie was with Ranger and pregnant with his baby. And since she announced it was a boy, Frank Plum finally had another male in the family. And with Ranger in the mix, it more than balanced out Valerie, Albert, four girls, and Grandma Mazur.

Ranger spoke up, "Momma, I will bring Stephanie home after Christmas. I did get in very late last night."

"Mrs. Manoso. Momma," Stephanie interrupted, "Ranger is exhausted. We're having Christmas here so he can rest." That was stretching the truth a little, he was very lively in the shower.

"OK. Stephanie, make sure my Baby Boy rests and I will see you during the week. Merry Christmas. What a Cuban Christmas Miracle! Engaged and a baby on the way. I need to make telephone calls, Carlos! Feliz Navidad!"

Ranger chuckled, "Don't tie up the telephone lines to Cuba,Momma."

"It's my right. Bye, Carlos. Bye, Stephanie. I'll see you during the week."

Ranger hoped they survived the trip to Newark with his Cuban family.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Placing his napkin down with white Christmas trees next to his silver snowflake plate, Ranger was smirking across the table at Stephanie. He truly believed he and Stephanie were in their own Winter Wonderland. There was fresh falling snow out the dining room window and the apartment glistened all around them. "That was a perfect Christmas dinner, Babe, in Wonderland."

"We did do good heating up what Ella made. I wanted it to be Christmas for you but I still think I went too Christmas happy."

Shaking his loose hair, Ranger told his Babe, "No, I've never been to Winter Wonderland before and the only one I want to be there with is you."

After helping to load the dishes into the dishwasher, Ranger disappeared into the bedroom. Stephanie assumed he went to the bathroom, but picked up his faint voice talking with someone. Coming out he had that Bad Ass 'pleased' expression on his face because he knew something and was the only one in the room who did know. "Babe, will you go out with me?"

Stephanie couldn't refuse. Ranger was being fun-loving Ranger with a twinkle in his dark eyes. She trusted him like no other. "OK."

"Dress warm, Babe" was his only hint.

Beyond curious, Stephanie knew not to ask questions because she would know when he wanted her to know.

Coming out of the bedroom with her fuzzy boots on her feet over two pairs of socks; her long quilted coat and thick gloves were in her arms. She had on a knitted sweater over a pair of stretchy jeans to accommodate her growing belly. She felt like an Eskimo. Ranger was waiting for her in a black turtleneck molded to his muscular form under his new leather vest. She knew there was weaponry in the concealed pockets. He was in faded jeans and heavy boots, too. There was a black parka resting on blankets stacked on the chair and a thermos she assumed of hot chocolate because there was 'cocoa' aroma in the air.

"Ready, You Two?" Ranger asked kissing Stephanie and touching the roundness accentuated by the heavy sweater she was wearing. He added her coat to the bundle handing Stephanie the stainless steel thermos.

"Are you going to give me a clue where are going?" Stephanie questioned.

Chuckling, he said, "Baby, it's cold outside," ushering her to his Cayenne. She stuck her tongue out and he kissed her. With ease, Ranger drove out of Rangeman and onto the Trenton streets covered in places with snow. The highway heading south was clear; snow covered the houses and trees were seen out the windows as they passed in the dark evening.

Ranger made a couple of turns off the highway stopping in front of a barn outlined in white lights off from a farm house glowing in lights and pine wreaths. Waiting in front was a sleigh hitched with two dark Clydesdale horses.

"A perfect Christmas for a sleigh ride, Babe."

A tall thin man the complete opposite of Santa Claus' build with a long white beard came strolling out a door. On his head was a red and white stocking cap to coordinate with the heavy plaid flannel coat he was wearing.

"Evening, Carlos."

"Hey, Mick. Babe, this is Mick St. Nick."

Her blue eyes widened.

"I get that all the time," the farmer joked shaking her hand. "Good Christmas, Carlos?"

The dark eyes focused on Stephanie and a gloved hand touched their son. "A perfect one," he replied.

Ranger held tightly onto her gloved hand as she went up the steps into the red painted sleigh. The woolen blankets and thermos followed before Ranger sat down next to his bride-to-be tucking the blankets around them.

Mick moved the steps before taking the reins. "Lets go, Rudolph and Clarice."

The sleigh jerked slightly forward and slowly glided behind the sure steps the horses took in the snow. Big white fluffy flakes danced in the crisp air around them. Stephanie snuggled into Ranger for their sleigh ride. "This is a perfect way to end Christmas, Ranger."

A dark gloved finger tipped Stephanie's chin up. Bending down to meet her lips, he said softly, "It was a perfect Christmas, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**FOUR MONTHS LATER:**_

Ranger opened the door to the seventh floor apartment. In one hand, he had a strong grip on the infant carrier  
>and the other was resting on Stephanie's back. Today, he and Stephanie, his wife, brought Aiden home from the hospital. It was quiet and calm right now as he placed the carrier on the coffee table. Both sets of grandparents would soon be at Rangeman to fuss over their perfect baby boy. The blue bassinet was waiting in the corner. The image of the glittering Christmas tree he came home to flashed in his mind in the same corner. He saw the train from his childhood circling around it. Heard the whistle. All in the sparkling Winter Wonderland Stephanie had created for him four months ago. Ranger searched endlessly finding the train set and purchased one just like he remembered on the Internet. That was their perfect Christmas together and he couldn't wait for the next one. It would be their first perfect family Christmas.<p>

_**THE END.**_


End file.
